


A Shade of You

by fangsforasking



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Guillermo is bored, M/M, Nandor decides to help cheer him up, Quarantine, sometime after s2, this is goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangsforasking/pseuds/fangsforasking
Summary: Guillermo wanted to try something that he felt even he could accomplish with his limited makeup skills.Which brings us to tonight where Guillermo was wetting a makeup sponge in the bathroom as Nandor sat patiently on the toilet seat. Guillermo wasn’t sure why the vampire agreed to this, but maybe he could sense that his former familiar had been mopey, and wanted to comfort him with his presence.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Nandor the Relentless, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	A Shade of You

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy reading my self-indulgent fan fic about what's going on at the Staten Island House during the pandemic.

Quarantine was getting tough for Guillermo. There were only so many times he could dust candelabras, and the vampires refused when he offered the suggestion of doing a Marie Kondo-style deep clean of the house.

He doubted his roommates even really took notice of the global pandemic during the past 6 months due it being only the blink of the eye in their long lives. Did they have to work a little harder to find victims with everyone cooped up in their houses? Maybe, but the thrill of the chase seemed to have invigorated the Staten Island crew. 

Nandor planned every feeding like a military conquest, drawing maps of victim’s houses, strategizing his approach, and writing up long diatribes that summed up every “great victory” fought and won, even if it was just the old lady down the street.

Nadja and Lazslo had gone on holiday back to Europe. Nadja missed the old country, and it seemed like now would be the safest time to go as all of the extra-superstitious people of her village would be inside. 

Guillermo had barely seen Colin Robinson. Since his office had moved to remote working, he seemed to stay well-fed on the awkwardness of every, “Hey, I think you’re muted,” or “We’re having technical difficulties” on all the Zoom calls he popped in on. 

But Guillermo was bored and pretty lonely. He was scared to visit his mother because of her age. He didn’t really have any human friends. Even Jenna said she was too busy when Guillermo texted. She had been tracking down young people breaking quarantine and having parties. So, he had no one to hang out with plus, he had already re-watched all his favorite vampire movies. 

So, he turned to YouTube, watching whatever video was next in the algorithm. Eventually, he started getting into makeup tutorials. He loved the transformation of it all, how people could carve new cheekbones, create freckles where there were none, and make their skin shine impossibly bright. It made Guillermo want to try something that he felt even he could accomplish with his limited makeup skills.

Which brings us to tonight where Guillermo was wetting a makeup sponge in the bathroom as Nandor sat patiently on the toilet seat. Guillermo wasn’t sure why the vampire agreed to this, but maybe he could sense that his former familiar had been mopey, and wanted to comfort him with his presence.

He squeezed a bit of foundation onto the back of his hand and began dabbing it onto the vampire’s face. It was hard to shade match for Nandor...given that he couldn’t go into a makeup store because of all the mirrors and that his skin had the almost corpse-like pallor that all vampires had. 

So, Guillermo had to kind of guess what Nandor’s skin would look like when he was alive, probably something tan and warm with olive undertones? He waffled between two shades before adding both to his online cart. It seemed like his instinct was correct, and a small mix of the two shades covered up the vampire’s pale skin perfectly. 

Nandor giggled as Guillermo swept blush over his cheeks with the fluffiest blush he had. Guillermo next applied a highlighter, using a delicate fan brush to put the pigment on Nandor’s cheekbones, the cupid’s bow of his lips, and the tip of his nose.

Nandor was keeping surprisingly quiet. Guillermo didn’t know it, but the vampire was enjoying the calm company without having to talk or share feelings, and the way Guillermo was concentrating hard on his technique was quite cute. He would scrunch his face as he debated what brush to use, and his mouth would fall open as he focused on the application. Guillermo usually had quite a soft touch, but he was practically doting on Nandor now, and the vampire loved the attention.

Guillermo applied just a little bit of brow gel to smooth out his former Master’s bushy brows. He then lightly lined Nandor’s eyes with kohl eyeliner, because it seemed to be the most period choice for the 750-year-old former warlord.

Guillermo stepped back to admire his work. He gasped.The vampire was practically glowing.

He had never seen Nandor look like this before. Candles, besides being dimmer, cast shadows across everyone’s face in the house, making the vampires look haughty and more cruel. The light of the moon would give Nandor a ghostly halo. And truly, everyone looked bad in fluorescent lighting.

Guillermo would sometimes try to picture what Nandor may have looked like back when he was alive. It must have been a sight to see him on the back of John in the middle of day. He would never be able to see Nandor in the sunlight, but the way the makeup softened his severe features and brought color to his face, it was almost just as good. 

“You look beautiful.” The words spilled out of Guillermo’s mouth before he had a chance to stop himself.

Nandor puffed out his chest. “Really, Guillermo? Let me see!”

The vampire instinctively looked in the mirror. He grimaced at the empty space.

“Uh, Guillermo, would you mind taking a picture, please?”

Guillermo quickly pulled out his phone and took a few glamour shots of the vampire. He didn’t have a ring light, but it would have to do. Besides, Nandor didn't have to try that hard to look like a model mugging for the camera. He gave the phone over to Nandor when he was satisfied.

Nandor's face fell, and Guillermo's heart skipped a beat. Did he not like it? Or did Guillermo need to watch a few more NikkieTutorials videos?

“Guillermoooo,” Nandor whined. “I thought you were going to do the Twilight makeup!”

The human huffed. He thought Nandor would appreciate the more natural look he gave him, but what he had done had been lost on the vampire.

“Alright, let me get out the glitter.”

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Nandor is a basic bitch who lives for a smokey eye.
> 
> Thanks for reading my second fic. I have a few more things in the works, so hopefully, I'll post soon!


End file.
